


It's the Little Things

by Lacila



Series: Blue Martini [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance (Voltron)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9966341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacila/pseuds/Lacila
Summary: You could say that Lance didn’t have many problems, but then you’d be missing some important things about him. Like his allergies. In which the team knows Lance a little better on accident.(Short series of one-shots about Lance and things that never seemed relevant until they're all living in one castle ship.)





	1. Nuts

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to give all credit to http://music-books-and-coffee.tumblr.com/ for you know...making this a thing. Giving fictional characters realistic characteristics that would make sense is my aesthetic.

The paladins were chucking food like no tomorrow. Lance hadn’t eaten a single thing yet, since the handcuffs were a little hard to eat with. Everyone was laughing, having a blast throwing food goo at each other. Lance was laughing loudly, and a piece of food goo was thrown in his mouth. They kept on fighting until felt a burn in his throat. It was getting harder to breathe and his chest started getting tighter and tighter. It hurt to breathe, and his chester kept getting tighter. His hands start hitting his chest, trying to lessen the feeling. Keith looks on in worry, and Hunk’s mind is running at 100 miles per hour.  _ He usually doesn’t have a reaction like this unless...Oh no.  _

__ “Allura, Coran! Turn off the cuffs RIGHT NOW!” Hunk yells with a great deal of volume, that isn’t usually present in the guy. Both Allura and Coran look at each other in worry before turning off the cuffs. 

“Is...is everything alright, paladins? I thought you were all finally working together as a team…” Allura trails off, anxiety written all over her face. It was her first team of paladins and it looks like as if she already messed up. Lance kept punching his chest.

“YES! Now, if you’ll excuse me!” Hunk runs off like a bolt, leaving a cloud of dust behind him. Lance’s face was contorted in pain, and he struggled to breathe. Everyone looked on in worry. Shiro was the first one to speak up.

“Lance, are you okay? Allura, what was in the food goo?” His eyes shone with worry, and Allura could only stutter back her response.

“It’s filled w-with various nutrients and vitamins from a variety of foods that would be beneficial to warriors. I-It’s the equivalent to some of your earth fruits, vegetables, and nuts, I suppose.” With every word, Allura sounded more confused and worried. She glanced at Lance, and he was clutching the table with a death grip. He could hardly breathe, and he kept hitting his chest harder and harder. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead while he took as many gasps of air as he could. Pidge was holding him, try to get him to focus on something else.

“...Nuts? Lance is  _ allergic  _ to nuts.” Pidge scowls, helping Lance as much as they could. Allura looked like someone told her that the fate of the universe was doomed.

“D-does that mean he’ll  _ die?  _ I won’t be responsible for another death, no-” Allura began to panic, before Pidge dispels her worries. Keith watches on, unable to process what was going on in front of him. He wasn’t sure what he’d do, anyways.

“If Hunk’s doing what I think he’s doing, no. Calm down. We’ve been through this before.” Shiro frowns at this statement, obviously concerned for Lance’s safety. But he lets it slide and tries to help Pidge as much as he could.

Hunk had ran straight to Lance’s room, where he knew Lance would have his medications. Hunk sorts through the stuff he might’ve put it in, and finds it. His jacket has a compartment filled with his allergy medicine, and an epi pen if things got bad. He rushes back to the lunch room, as fast as he could. He hands Lance the meds, and he takes them dry.

“T-thanks…” Lace whispers weakly, and laughs with hints of leftover pain. “I-I didn’t expect to encounter fucking nuts in space. Didn’t even think that would be a problem. You’re a life saver Hunk.” Hunk smiles at Lance, and Allura denmands Pidge to explain allergies so she can avoid it and not put her paladins in danger. Both Pidge and Hunk hug Lance, and Hunk asks if he could make the food goo for Lance from then on. Allura clutches her dress before allowing it, feeling shaky from the experience. 

“Now...are any of you allergic to anything else?” Everyone shakes their head, and Allura breathes a sigh of relief. Everyone would make sure Lance ate safe foods since then. After the whole fiasco, Hunk, Pidge, and Lance are hanging out in the kitchen. 

“Guys...I’m so sorry. I didn’t think some random food goo in space would have nuts in it. You’re both probably annoyed you have to make sure I don’t die eating like in the Garrison again, huh?” Hunk laughs heartily before giving Lance a bone crushing hug. 

“Seriously? No man, I’m happy to make new foods that aren’t just goo for everyone. You just gave me the best excuse too! Now they won’t force us to eat that stuff anymore. Mama Hunk is here to save the day...and your stomachs. Chin up. It’s not a big deal.” Lance sniggers and flicks Hunk on the forehead.

“You’re an absolute dork. But really, thanks for making sure I don’t die such an unheroic death.” Lance jokes, striking a heroic pose. “I’m kinda glad you remembered. I haven’t eaten nuts in such a long time I didn’t even remember I still left my meds in that old jacket.” Lance smiles softly at Hunk, and pats his back in gratitude. Pidge snorts at the fact that  _ of course Lance had forgotten about his meds _ , but then frowns.

“Can’t wait to hit up the local CVS to get some refills if you ever encounter space nuts again. How are we going to stop it next time if we have no access to earth medical supplies? Maybe we could try and make a pill similar to what you have. You got the bottle with you, right Hunk? Does it have the ingredients?” Pidge looked a little more worried, and less humorous. 

“Yeah, don’t worry, I’m working on it. I’m planning to ask Coran and Allura about it later. She looked so scared!” Hunk bites his lip worriedly. “I hope you didn’t say anything to her to make her panic more. She probably thought Lance was really going to die!” Pidge laughed before denying the fact they said anything to Allura to make her worry more.

“I promise. I just told her the truth. ‘If Hunk is doing what I think he’s doing, no.’ See?” Hunk crosses his arms, and sighs. 

“Okay, okay. That’s fine. I hope that’s the truth.” Lance smiles at both of his friends. He’s glad that if he was going to be in space and fight some unknown powerful force he’s doing it with these two. He felt safe in the fact he could rely on them, and that they’d have his back. 


	2. Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10,000 is a lot of time to collect dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually sneezed writing this and i feel personally attacked

Lance grabs his hair in frustration and sighs. It’s way past dinner, and he’s been awake for hours. Apparently, after 10,000 of nothing but silence causes a place to collect a lot of dust. Too much, actually. Lance is used to having a home where there was no place for dust to gather. There was always too much moving and excitement in his lively home for the possibility of dust. Everyone was constantly bustling around the house, chattering and bursting with life. But the castle ship has been empty and still for far too long. Lance sighs, trying to take in a breath of fresh air. That was a mistake.

“A-ACHOO! Ugh,” He sneezes again, and sighs. “Stupid dust mites, stupid-” He feels the slight itch in his nose. “No no no, not again-ACHOO!” His body is cold, the thin blankets of the castle not helping. Not to mention the mountains of dust on top of said blanket. He screams into his pillow. And another sneeze escapes. “Is this what hell is…? Stupid gods of allergies…” Lance sniffles miserably. He couldn’t believe that the reason he’s been up for so long was because of his allergies. Everyone else probably spent time creating things like Pidge and Hunk or training to their wits end like Shiro and Keith. And here Lance was, sleepless, tired, and cranky because of dust. Dust. So ridiculous. He stares off into space, letting his mind wander. When Lance had first moved into the Garrison rooms, it was just like this. Too much dust, not enough sleep. He would be expected to wake up early in the morning perfectly, saluting and already in gear. And it was no different on the castle ship! All it really had was different uniforms, different generals. “Maybe I shouldn’t judge so quickly...maybethey’ll understand? Hunk and Pidge totally do, right?” He mumbles, then bites his lip. All he wants is to sleep and wake up in the morning. “Oh no. I feel it. Aaa...CHOO!” He wipes his red nose, and shuffles around in bed. Finding the perfect sleeping position was hard on it’s own, and finding an area not infested with dust was even harder. He prays that when he wakes up the allergy gods will be merciful. 

An alarm is blaring and Lance blearily opens his eyes. Coran is speaking through the speakers about Allura’s head...or something. He didn’t get a single second of the sleep the entire night, and just laid there for hours. Moving too much would just move around more dust. He throws off his blanket, and ever so slowly changes his clothes from yesterday into his armor. His head felt like a bowling ball on his shoulders. Trying to move to look up was a challenge in itself. The first night was always the hardest. Hopefully when Lance gets another chance to be in his room he’ll get rid of all the dust. Trudging into breakfast, he’s met with a glare from Allura. All the other team members looked at him in worry. There were dark bags under his eyes, and his eyes were tinged red. His posture screamed _ I need sleep _ .

“Lance, I expect you to get here earlier. What if I was in true peril? Instead of...what Coran had said earlier. You’re paladins of Voltron, and your job to be ready for anything! What if we were attacked? Only Shiro is wearing his armor and arrived on time.” She ranted, ready to lecture her paladin if need be. She pinched the bridge of her nose. There was no room for excuses in Lance’s mind. He simply rubbed his nose in response and glared back at her. He wasn’t ever good enough. Never. His stupid body always got in the way, and Allura was just the spitting image of perfection, wasn’t she? Lance was tired. So tired. He grumbled under his breath. Allergies were stupid, and the fact that it’s holding him back from just waking up was only another sign of his inferiority. _The others had nothing wrong with them, nothing to hold them back, nothing to dull their perfection._ _Of course I was the only one on the team to be like this. Of course._ “...Lance, are you listening?” He clenched his fists. “No, it appears you aren’t. You need to grow up, and act like adults. You have a job to do! You’re the universe's only hope, you understand this, right?” He draws blood from biting his lip too hard. “Honestly, I can’t believe…” Lance draws in a breath, ready to speak-

“Allura, stop. You’re being too harsh on him. It’s the first day.” Shiro shot a look at Allura. “Surely, you understand it takes time to adjust?” She blushes in embarrassment.

“Yeah, and got here like...just yesterday! We all need more sleep. You spent like 10,000 years sleeping so it’s only fair.” Hunk pipes up, giving Lance silent support. When he saw Lance rub his nose he knew. Allura fixes him a glare, but not as intense and as stressed as when she looked at Lance. Pidge decides to throw in their own two cents.

“If it counts for anything, we didn’t get any sleep before today either. We spent the night sneaking out of a facility and saving Shiro.” Allura’s gaze falters. 

“I-I’m sorry. I suppose I was only taking out my stress on you.” There were a couple sympathetic glances in her direction before Lance just stalks out of the room. “Lance, wait!” He doesn’t pause. Walking down the hallway, Lance heads back to his room. He picks up his blanket on the ground and throws it at the wall. Next, the pillow was taken and slammed on the door. The door opens on accident, revealing a troubled Hunk and irritated Pidge.

“Lance, dude, are you good? You’re like going Hulk.” Thankfully, there was no pity in his voice but rather concern. Pidge muffles a laugh, before coughing. Apparently there was so much dust that breathing was difficult.

“Jesus, there’s a crap ton of dust in your room. No wonder you were so cranky. This is even worse than the Garrison’s rooms.” Lance nods, and slumps against the wall. His eyes were even more watery than before. Pidge couldn’t tell if that was his allergy acting up or tears.

“Yeah. Can...can you guys help? With the dust. Doesn’t reflect well on my perfect complexion.” The attempt at a joke failed, and his voice was so small that Hunk scooped him up from the ground and laughed. Lance yelps out in surprise, before wiping his nose and blushing lightly.

“Yeah dude! I wouldn’t be able to hang out in a room this dusty.” For some reason, there’s a hint of affection in his tone. Hunk knew what Lance really meant, and it was okay if he didn’t want to talk about it right that second. Allura was way too harsh this morning, and talking about feelings could wait. For now, they’d focus on cleaning the room for the next couple of hours. Nobody bothered them, assuming whatever happened that morning would be fixed by the time lunch came around. Pidge managed to find something like a dust vacuum in the castle ship, and with Hunk’s abilities, created a good way to clean out the dust. Sure, it wasn’t serious, but the fact that even stupid, small problems Lance had would be fixed with his crew was comforting. With two geniuses like them in his life, Lance could let himself believe that maybe allergies weren’t too bad for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I know this is supposed to be like...5 chapters of lance and stuff but if ya'll have suggestions I can extend the amount of chapters. Thanks for all the support btw :)


End file.
